Ren Akatsuki
in " "}} |name=Ren Akatsuki |kanji=レン・アカツキ |rōmaji=Ren Akatsuki |alias= Silent Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Cover (debut) 27 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=The Trimens |previous team=Allied Forces Team Blue Pegasus |partner=Hibiki Lates Eve Tearm Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives=Sherry Blendy (Fiancée) |magic=Air Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= Christopher Wehkamp |image gallery= yes }} Ren Akatsuki (レン・アカツキ Ren Akatsuki), known as Silent Night Ren, is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and its team, The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he’s distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself. After the 7-years time skip, the only differences in Ren’s appearance seem to reside in his hair, these being the lack of his former ponytail and the presence of two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Ren's attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes. Seven years following the destruction of Tenrou Island, Ren's attire has remained virtually the same, with the exceptions of the missing Guild Mark on the left shoulder of his black suit and the new color of the shirt underneath. Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Ren behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 If he is around a girl he always tries to act like a tsundere, but in Lucy's case it wasn't very effective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 8 He doesn't get along with other men, (except his team members) probably because he considers them as his rivals in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13 During Ren's battle against Araña, while Sherry was cheering for him, it was revealed that he's in a relationship with her, but as Ren's a tsundere, he doesn't admit it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 5 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Ren, along with Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Allied Forces, though the three of them are more like womanizers than Mages, instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) takes off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after the Oración Seis find them, they are quickly beaten and nearly left to die by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 As Ren and Eve near the hideout, they run into Dark Unicorn, one of the Dark Guilds which the Oración Seis allied themselves with, however unlike with the Oración Seis, the two are easily able to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 When they see Nirvana activated they split up, Eve continuing to search for Wendy, while Ren sets off to Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 But before he reaches his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Later he is seen together with Sherry Blendy on the Magic bomber Christina, using his Air Magic with Sherry's Doll Magic to manipulate the ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's Magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oración Seis is defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Allied Forces regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip, while Sherry tells him that he should go. The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc Ren, along with the rest of The Trimens, visits Fairy Tail to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries in fifth place, entering the Domus Flau and posing for the crowd, who scream their love for the three young members of the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 When the different teams begin to talk, Ren throws an arm around Lucy and claims that he will "take her", though he finishes the statement saying that it isn't because he likes her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 15 As the second placing team is announced, Ren stands with his guild with a thoughtful expression as the teams wonder who could have placed above them,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 2 but later smiles when the group is revealed to be another of Fairy Tail's teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 5 After the announcers reveal the first event of the Games and Eve agrees to participate, Ren joins his team in pulling off a ridiculous cheer and pose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 During the event Eve uses his Snow Magic for an interesting tactic, and Ren wonders how the other contestants will deal with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 He later remarks at the quick finish to the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 20 During the battle portion of the first day, Ren watches as Lucy begins to cast Urano Metria, stating that it is an awesome Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 12 For the second battle, Ren himself is selected to fight against Araña Webb, a Mage from Team Mermaid Heel. At first, neither of the two Mages seems to have the advantage and Araña is able to damage Ren with her Thread Magic when the Mage is distracted by the commentators. From the stands, Sherry of Lamia Scale calls out to him, screaming for him not to give up, and upon hearing one of her team mates mention that he and Sherry are engaged, Ren denies the claim, stating that they are merely "resigned to being together". However, with Sherry's belief in his power, Ren casts Aerial Phose and takes Araña out, winning the fight and granting his team 10 points, much to Sherry's happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 3-6 When Mirajane and Jenny battle on the second day of the Games, Hibiki comments on the fact that Team Blue Pegasus had to use a reserve member so early on in the Games, with Ren replying that they had no choice after seeing Ichiya's condition after his competing in the Chariot event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 12 He later stands in pure shock as Mirajane beats Jenny with her Satan Soul: Sitri.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 21 On the third day of the Games, Hibiki steps out to represent Ren's team in the Pandemonium event. However, when the event is finished by Erza alone, a secondary event is scheduled. Upon finding out that the event is all about Magic power, Ren states that he should have been sent out instead, as Hibiki's Magic is not power specialized. Ichiya appears and tries to convince him and Eve to put their support in Hibiki, but upon seeing their team mate score ridiculously low, the two yell out that that is what they get for believing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 13 Later, during the battle portions of the day, Eve is called forth to battle Rufus of Team Sabertooth, and is easily beaten. From the sidelines, Ren and Hibiki stand saddened by their teams losing streak, with Ren shocked that Eve could lose so easily, still claiming that he tried his best. Despite their down feelings, Ichiya points out that they have not unleashed their secret weapon and Hibiki and Ren thank him for the "lesson". However, as they walk away, the two ponder over who the member could be, wondering if they are even a member of the guild, though Ren states that they must be, as not being a member would be cheating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 12 That evening, Ren and the Trimens go on a trip to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. When they arrive, the four quickly get into their host persona and approach Erza and Lucy, who are sunbathing nearby. Standing beside Lucy, Ren asks her how she can be so fashionable. However, Erza puts a stop to it and proceeds to yell at them, scolding Ren for hitting on them when he's with Sherry Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 10 A little while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu deciding to get rid of the ice by using his own Magic. Ren and the Trimens are sent flying when Natsu employs more power than necessary, and end up face down in the rubble, naked and completely dazed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-19 Ren's questions about their member in the rabbit suit are answered on the fourth day of the Games when both Ichiya and the bunny-clad person step out to participate in the first tag battle of the day. Ren stands watching the two, excitedly claiming that they will finally know, whilst also berating Hibiki and Jenny, who have started making out behind him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 8 When the bunny man is revealed to be Nichiya, Ren stands with an extremely shocked expression, speechless with the rest of his team and the audience. When Nichiya is later taken out in one hit from Bacchus, Ren yells out, asking Ichiya if the Exceed can even fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 10-11 Despite the early drawback, Ren watches as Ichiya pushes forward to win the fight, happily praising Ichiya by asking him just how handsome he can get.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 17 Ren watches as the battle reaches its climax with Natsu easily overpowering Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 14 Upon the ending of the tag battle, with every guild targeting Fairy Tail Ren stands with Hibiki as the announcements for the fifth and final day are made, with him personally setting his sights on Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 4 As the final day of the games gets underway, the cheering crowd watches as the participating teams arrive in the Domus Flau for the last day. Ren gathers with the rest of Team Blue Pegasus, ready to compete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 While the announcers explain the rules of the day, Ren listens in along with the rest of his teamFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 and heads out into the area with Hibiki and Eve to compete upon the start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 6 While the battles rage, Ren, along with Eve and Hibiki, encounters Beth and Araña of Team Mermaid Hell and, with their help, defeats them, earning 2 points for Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 Soon after, Team Fairy Tail enters the event after having stayed back. Ren, Eve and Hibiki are found by Gajeel Redfox, who attacks the former two himself. As he is enveloped in the attack, Ren tells Hibiki to escape, which he does to no avail, as Gray Fullbuster suddenly attacks and eliminates Hibiki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 7 With Blue Pegasus eliminated from the Games, the Trimens gather at some place to watch the other competitors' matches. During the battle between Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva, Ren states that they're evenly matched after witnessing Erza and Kagura endure a powerful spell from Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 19 Kagura and Erza are evenly matched, and as Kagura keeps attacking, Ren ponders Kagura's ability to overpower Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 12 As Fairy Tail rejoice in their victory of the Grand Magic Games, Ren and the rest of the Trimens regroup and express their satisfaction to Fairy Tail's accomplishment by congratulating the Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 3 After the end of the Grand Magic Games, Ren joins forces with all the other participants of the event, in order for them to be able to defeat the ten thousand Dragons that will soon arrive, saying that it cannot be helped.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-15 Soon after, a group of seven Dragons begin to terrorize the streets of Crocus. Together with his guild, Ren stands against one of the beasts, listening as Ichiya tells them not to hold back and show it their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 After Natsu mentions that the seven Dragon Slayers will defeat the seven Dragons that passed the gate, Ren complains about his guild having no Dragon Slayers as members. Soon, a weird smell reaches his nose, which is Ichiya's attempt to defeat a Dragon using his armpit perfume. Although the latter fails, Cobra shows up just in time to say that he will take on that Dragon, leaving Ren wondering who that man is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 8-11 Later, after the Dragons return to their own time and the Fated Day ends, Ren and all the other Mages are invited to a banquet celebrating their successful protection of both Crocus and Fiore. With all the Mages arriving, Ren stands in a corner with the rest of his teammates and greets a passing Bacchus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 During the course of the banquet, a dispute over which guild Yukino Aguria is to join erupts; Ren and Team Blue Pegasus chime in, with Ren stating that Yukino will shine if she joins their guild. With all the other guilds joining the argument, a fight soon erupts which Ren gets dragged into; during the course of said fight, Elfman Strauss hits his and Hibiki's heads together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-17 Magic and Abilities Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): This Magic allows Ren to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it. He has also shown the ability to levitate the Christina with his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 *'Aerial': Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemies suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 *'Aerial Shot': Ren uses his air Magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 *'Aerial Levitation': Ren creates a light whirlwind under the targets to make them fall slowly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 23 *'Aerial Phose' (エアリアル　フォーゼ Eariaru Fōze): After swinging both of his hands in a circular motion around himself, Ren brings them forward, creating a small cyclone that surrounds the target, damaging them as well as destroying surrounding obstacles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, page 7 Equipment Tanning Lacrima: A Lacrima used by Ren to tan his body. Using this, a person can obtain the skin tone he/she desires in the space of about 5 minutes. The setting consists of numbers such as 61 to 65. Ren's tan is 61.5. Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On a night trip to the popular Ryuzetsu Land, Ren and the rest of the Trimens spend their time initially flirting with Lucy and Erza, the former of whom Ren attempts to hit on before being scolded by Erza for doing so when he is in a relationship with Sherry. As he and the boys then join Ichiya in talking about perfume, an agitated Erza proceeds to kick all of them away. Moving on, Ren then spends his time attempting to flirt with Laki, commenting that her glasses go well with her swimsuit, though she is less than receptive, even threatening him with violence. With Eve bringing up a snowstorm, Ren and the Trimens chase her and Kinana. Before long however, the antics of Fairy Tail Mages result in the resort being destroyed, which leaves Ren unconscious in the rubble of the building.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Ren appears as a support character for Hibiki in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Ren is a playable character in the video-game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. he uses the following spells: *'Aerial Shot:' Cost 20 VP, Ren has this spell from the beginning. *'Aerial Fresh:' Cost 40 VP, Ren has this spell from the beginning. *'Aerial Shield:' Cost 60 VP, Ren must buy this spell in the shop. *'Aerial:' Cost 80 VP, Ren must buy this spell in the shop. *'Aerial Burst:' Cost 120 VP, Ren must buy this spell in the shop. Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Ren's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *His defeat by Midnight is toned down in the anime. In the manga, his face was cut across, but it wasn't in the anime.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 Quotes *(To Sherry Blendy) ''"When I'm around you, I simply can't allow you to see me looking uncool..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 5 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members